Ashura (dark version, original work)
by xAshurax
Summary: This is the dark version of my light novel 'Ashura' (title will be changed later on). The rest is in the explanation. Also, how can I make it so that I dont have AGK as sub category but instead 'original work' or something simillar? I also have an Akame ga kill fanfiction too. but thats another story xD (headpat)


Hello, beautiful readers^^

This will be the 'dark version' of my own Anime light novel 'Ashura' (will change the title later). I will make a light version of this story, which will have more characters and also a different ending and the character arcs are slightly different in each version. Plot will also be a bit different, including some sad plot twists and the overall message delivered in each version. In general the light version is the 'anime-friendly' version, which I hope to turn into a successful anime one day, while the dark version is for the other fraction of my readers who prefer a rather dark tone and ending for the story^^.

But all in all, it's about the same protagonist called Ashura. All rights belong to me and I alone own this story, but I'd be happy to share it with you amazing people^^. Also the dark version of the story puts another perspective on Ashura's character as a whole and it's quite interesting and heart-breaking…Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and happily accompany Ashura and me on his journey^^. Here is his character model… (Warning: potential spoilers ahead. You have been warned.)

Ashura

Human, (becomes a demon later on), 19 years old, straight, white, male, yellow-bloodshot eyes/emerald-green, brown spiky hair, average height, great physical condition (six pack and fairly muscular arms but not like body builder for fan service ;-), has several scars across his entire body, which never healed and are still recognizable.

Character

Lone wolf, hateful, angry, cynical and cold, feels dead inside, avoids people, doesn't care about what people think about him and his revenge murders, denies the purpose of life, longs for the end, prefers to keep the people who know him at an arm's distance, even his friends, until he meets a certain person…

Psychology

Thirst for revenge due to traumatic past (got people to cry with it irl, while reading it to them. pepeChrist), views revenge as his only remaining reason to continue living, self-destructive/ loathing mindset, complete indifference towards his own safety, will stop at nothing to carry out his revenge, not even himself,

suffers from PTSD occasionally, resulting in heavy, prolonged shivering, panic attacks and intense flashbacks to the point that he feels as if he was living though it again, has nightmares on a daily basis, they are so intense that he ends up hitting himself to the point that he has bruises and blue marks all over his face and/or other body parts, self-hatred also recognizable through the way he talks (degrading himself etc.)

Draws power from (self-)hatred, wrath and suffering, due to the trauma he suffered in his past, he created a second persona as a psychological defense mechanism so he's able to deal with his past memories or at least bear them, this persona has the name 'Ashura'. He hates himself so much for what happened in his past and what he has become that he created this different personality.

When he is in this persona he is Ashura completely, that means he's driven by hatred and rage. He uses the pain and suffering he feels, especially from his past to increase his anger and thus his power. At first he despised 'Ashura', but soon he grew comfortable with it and thus took on the personality and name of 'Ashura', as a means to try and forget his past and everything that surrounds it. Over the course of the story, he'll grow more and more immersed and caught up in this Ashura persona.

The stronger his powers become and/or the more he trains them, the stronger the Ashura personality becomes inside him, again resulting into prolonged and heavy shivering, throwing up blood and other drawbacks. So, to sum it up, at the beginning of the story he's Ashura completely. More like the rather cold and cynical side instead of the aggressive, angry and hateful demeanor, which he often displays during his fights.

When asked about his past, he is rather reluctant to reveal anything, choosing to stay silent most of the times. When asked about his name he will say: 'I'm Ashura'. He basically denies the existence of his former self towards himself and others. He resents his past self, deeming it as weak, stupid, worthless and pathetic, hence he's trying to forget it. Basically the only thing his two personalities have in common is this insatiable thirst for revenge and the unrestrained hatred towards each other. The general symbolism I go for is, that his former personality is dead and that he, Ashura has killed him as he often states.

Fighting style

Mainly uses two swords (Nitorryu), but also has other devices like a rope dart, poison darts etc. When he isn't angry his fighting style is very quick and precise. When he is angry though, aka when his Ashura persona overtakes him completely, his fighting style changes completely to a more brutal, aggressive version of his sword style.

He incorporates heavy punches and kicks, as well as his trademark move, which is to grab his opponent by the neck and ragdoll him around like a bitch. He also cherishes agony in his fights, meaning the more he suffers, the stronger he becomes. Overall he just becomes blood-hungry and he tries to overwhelm his opponents with sheer brute force. He also doesn't shy away from letting his opponents hit him, so he can gain an advantage, ( . let opponent ram knife into his abdomen to take it from him and similar).


End file.
